


Supermarket Flowers

by ionknowhatun



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26214151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ionknowhatun/pseuds/ionknowhatun
Summary: Kihyun and Shownu met again at a flower shop.
Relationships: Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	Supermarket Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> It’s really short. I really don’t know what I’m doing. Just a heads up, this might be really bad. Let me know if it’s annoying to read, I typed this on my phone so idk.

They say “first love never dies.”

I never believed them then, maybe it’s true.

I used to tell you how I would like to run a flower shop someday. Dreaming of all these flowers of different colors of every variety. Now I’m here, the shop just a little bit smaller than how I imagined it to be then.

It has almost been six years since I thought I was over you. But the way my heart skipped a beat when I saw your figure enter the door, I knew I’m still (very much) not.

“Ki?”

“Oh, hi. Shownu. Hi. Uh, I’m sorry, I didn’t notice someone came in I didn’t hear the bell.”  Lie.

You still look the same. Maybe a little bit older, but same nonetheless.

“Wow. It’s been a while, huh? We moved back in town, by the way.”

“That’s great!”  Another lie. I missed you but why does it hurt? “So, how can I help you?”

“Oh, right. Flowers. I wanted to get flowers. I was picking stuff up from the grocery across the street and I saw this. A flower shop, huh? Who knew I’d see you here?”

“Oh, yeah. Who knew?”  Do you even remember the things I told you before? “Uh, do you know what kind of flowers you want?”  
  


The same hand on the back of your head with the same sheepish smile when you’re embarrassed. I know you all too well.

“No?”

“Nah, honestly not really.”

“That’s alright, I could help you with that. Uh, let’s start with what you need it for. What’s the occasion? A birthday? A get well soon gift, maybe?”

“Actually..It’s an anniversary gift. It’s for Hoseok. I was buying some groceries to make dinner. Gonna cook by myself. Surprise him, stuff like that. You know I’m not the best in cooking.”

Ah. I almost forgot you ended up marrying your boyfriend of five years. I was just the childhood best friend. Sucks to be me.

“Yeah I know. You told me you almost burned down your house back then just by boiling water for ramen.”  At least I remember something. Do you?

“Oh God, that was a nightmare.”

“I have a bouquet of red roses ready. What do you think?”  Red roses, the universal symbol for love.

“Yeah, that would be awesome.”

“Here you go, it’s on the house.”

“Oh wow. You sure?”

“Yeah, treat it as a peace offering for not being able to go to your wedding. Sorry, I really did have an emergency.”  Liar. You never went because you didn’t want to.

“Thanks, Ki. You know I still consider you my best man even if you weren’t able to go.”

“Uh, thanks? I guess.”

“It’s true!”  I wish you were lying.  “Anyway, before I go, here’s my card. Call me, please, we’d love to have you over for dinner some time. I’m sure the kids will adore you. See you around?”

“Yeah. See you around.”

Maybe it’s true, first love never really dies.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Let me know your thoughts uwu


End file.
